1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to decoy systems, apparatus, articles and methods used to attract wild animals. Particularly, the invention relates to a fixed, ground based, motion-type decoy used to attract predator or pest species such as coyotes, wild dogs, and the like. The decoy of the present invention is useful in farming, ranching, aqua-culture, conservation, and parks and recreation, and in the hunting sports as well.
2. Background Information
Wildlife sometimes become a pest, nuisance or even danger to man and other animals and must be controlled via trapping and resettlement, or euthanasia.
Coyotes are an example of wildlife that is posing a problem. Coyotes are an efficient predator which use their keen senses of smell, sight, and hearing to find and kill a wide variety of prey. Food defines coyote habitat, so wherever their food is, coyotes will exist. Originally found only in the Northwest corner of the United States, they have adapted to changes caused by human development, and have now been spotted as far North as Alaska and New England, and as far South as Florida. Their broad range of adaptation also allows them to survive close to man in ranching, agricultural, recreational, residential, and even urban areas. Although coyotes historically have been known to be afraid of human contact, current cases suggest that coyotes are becoming more tolerant of, or even aggressive towards, human contact and humans. Coyotes are one of the few populations of wild animals that seem to be mostly increasing rather than decreasing. Accordingly, a need exists for new and improved means of attracting coyotes and other predators for removal or eradication.
The state of the art, generally, includes various decoys used in attracting waterfowl, mostly for sporting purposes. Motion-type decoys exist.
All US patents and patent applications, and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated by reference in their entirety.